Ragazza
by byzantine satanist
Summary: Unlike Tsuna, his ancestor absolutely enjoyed crossdressing. Loves it, as a matter of fact; especially when it makes his guardians so uncomfortably flustered. AllG; Established CG (CozartoGiotto)


**Summary: **Unlike Tsuna, his ancestor enjoyed crossdressing. Loves it, in fact, especially when it makes his guardians so uncomfortably flustered.

**Pairing/s: **AllG; Established CG (CozartoGiotto)

* * *

**A/N: Despite being *cough* manly and badass, I **_**love**_** imagining Tsuna and Giotto as crossdressers who actually looked like pretty as fuck girls than just boys in dresses.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KHR! because I would rub it in your faces if I did. :)

* * *

"Good morning, everyone," Giotto said as he entered the dining hall. His guardians paused in their actions and merely stared at their boss as he sat down at his usual seat at the head of the table. Their servants, not perturbed in the least, served him his food and beverage as Giotto's guardians still stared with shock. Giotto tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Giotto," G., Giotto's best friend and most trusted confidant, started slowly, swallowing a lump in his throat as the redhead glanced at Giotto's form, unconsciously licking his lips, "why do you do this?"

Giotto gave him an innocent smile that grew much more mischievous when he leaned back into the dim lighting. He crosses his legs and Asari, who was seated at his left and had a very open view of Giotto's…appearance, held a clothed napkin to his nose, blood rushing out of the appendage like it was water from a faucet. A few servants immediately went to his care, and the other guardians wondered how they could be so calm when Giotto did _this._

"Do what?" Giotto bit back a small smile of amusement when, in the corner of his eye, he saw _Daemon Spade_, of all people, _blush. _He feels so accomplished.

"Giotto…" Alaude growled menacingly, although Giotto could clearly see pink dusting at his cheeks. Would you look at that—another achievement. "You take that…_thing _off right now."

"My, Alaude," Giotto purred, "I didn't know that you were so eager—"

He narrowly avoided a bullet that whizzed past him, the projectile coated in violet flames.

Alaude's killing intent was seen from halfway around the world.

But then again, so was his particular arousal.

Giotto blanched, knowing that Alaude _will _get back at him. And yet he couldn't help but give a grin and a chuckle. He wore a black dress today that stopped mid-thigh, revealing his shaved and now creamy legs to anyone with eyes. He wore a blond wig ensemble that matched the shade of his own hair and pinned it up, letting loose strands fall and frame his long neck. It didn't help (his guardians, at least) that the _tight _black dress was also strapless with a neckline that reached just above Giotto's 'cleavage.'

For the effect of a cleavage, Giotto borrowed one of the bras that Elena would usually leave, since she was practically living in the mansion already, and stuffed them with foam and tissues, making him look like a slim, slightly muscular, small-breasted but definitely attractive woman. The high heels added the effect of his long legs, which only made him look sexier and more seductive. Also, he was wearing make-up, with dark red lipstick that everyone kept on staring at.

And his guardians were clearly affected by Giotto's state of dress.

"Oi, oi, oi," Giotto then said in his serious voice, though the effect was ruined because of the Daemon-worthy grin eating up his face, "it's not _bad._" He stood up, dress hitched upwards, and Lampo fainted from the sudden blood loss. The Lightning Guardian then promptly fell from his seat in a pool of blood.

Giotto considered him for a moment before snorting and walking around the table, swaying his hips as he did so.

Many Mafia bosses may be men or women that know how to seduce people of different genders.

But Giotto from the Vongola Famiglia knows how to seduce people _as_ different genders.

Nobody knows except for the highest sector of Vongola (which was Giotto and his guardians) that the reason for Vongola's success is crossdressing. They ranked up from being a disregarded famiglia to a highly respected one.

But back to seduction.

"Knuckle," Giotto started, watching as his Sun Guardian turned into a shade of pink once Giotto leaned down and loosely wrapped his arms around the other man's neck, chin hooked on his shoulder, "I don't look _bad, _do I?"

Knuckle sputtered. "I—I think t-that you look e-extremely fine, Giotto!" His fingers twitched on the table as Giotto made a pout and lowered his lips to Knuckle's ears.

"You really think so?" he breathes out, his breat hitting the priest's ears, making Knuckle blush a deeper shade of red.

"Y-you should extremely ask Spade about that to the extreme!" Knuckle said without hesitation, if only to get Giotto away from him. Giotto brightened up immediately and moved over to Daemon, still swaying his lips, snorting at the way Alaude seemed to watch the movement with twitching eyes and clenched hands. Wow, he should doll himself up more if this was how funny their reactions would be!

The aforementioned man then glared at Knuckle, who mouthed 'I'm very sorry, please forgive me.'

'No, fuck you,' Daemon mouthed back, vehemently glaring at the priest and warily watching Giotto who was approaching him with a dangerous aura surrounding him.

"So, Daemon," Giotto purred, sitting down on the table in front of Daemon, who suddenly felt that the air felt a bit hot. And his clothes. Especially his pants. Giotto crossed his legs, and Daemon inched away from the blond man until his back hits the chair. "Do I look bad?"

Giotto bit his red lips, an action that Daemon's eyes followed. He swallowed a lump in his throat, and Giotto gives a smirk. "Nufufu," Daemon laughed nervously, looking away with a twitch in his eye. "Really, do you—"

Giotto uses his fingers to tip Daemon's head back in his direction, his own body leaning forward. "C'mon, _Daemon_," Giotto said seductively, face two inches away from the other man's, and _fuck, _Daemon thought that everything was suddenly unfair. And that lip-biting should be illegal. And _god, _the way he said his name! He can't just have a—a—"Do I really look _that _bad, _Daemon_?"

"Uh—"

Boner.

Goddammit.

"Oi, what's this?" Giotto lowered a leg, hitting a certain bump between Daemon's legs. The blond gave out a snort when Daemon yelped, jumped up, and faced the other direction, an aura of shame suddenly surrounding him.

Twitching, Daemon turned with a pale face. "Nufufu…I think I have other matters to attend to, so I best be going, everyone, goodbye!" he said in a hurry, walking out of the room and leaving Giotto in a laughing mess.

"That's it, I'm wearing dresses more often now!" he announced, ignoring the sudden cold temperature of the room as his guardians all froze with dumbstruck expressions on their faces.

The door to the dining room was suddenly opened, a man with red hair entering with a confused expression on his face. "Hey, Giotto, is there something wrong with Daemon? He was running outside muttering something about you, dresses and Elena. Oh, and I think he mention bathrooms, too—"

He skidded to a halt, seeing his friend sitting on the table wearing a dress with his legs crossed. Giotto held a hand up. "Hey, Cozarto," he said brightly. He hopped down from his seat and walked towards the blushing redhead with a smile. He took his hand and led him out the door. "Come on already. I've been waiting for you—really, I'd have thought that you would be earlier…"

"Giotto," Cozarto cut in once they were out of the room and into the quietness of the corridor. Giotto paused to look at him. "Why are you wearing this…?" He gestured to the tight dress that Giotto wore, which was pushed back a bit because of Giotto sitting down and crossing his legs. Instead of mid-thigh, it was…higher…

"Oh, it's just so funny seeing my guardians all flustered," Giotto said, throwing his head back and laughing. Cozarto swallowed, watching Giotto's adam's apple bob up and down on his pale neck. "Have you seen Alaude blush before? He only does that when I'm wearing this dress! And even Lampo fainted at the sight! God, it's all so amusi—"

Cozarto pushes him, and his back hits the wall with a soft thud. "Cozarto…?"

"I don't like it when you do that," Cozarto declared, hands on either side of Giotto's face. His face was nearly as red as his hair. Or his eyes.

"Do what?" Giotto asked, confused. He put his hands on the other's shoulders, tilting his head and blinking curiously.

"T-this," Cozarto replied, his lefts hand tracing Giotto's body. In response, the blond man shivered. "You reveal yourself a lot to other people, and I…"

"Are you jealous?" Giotto said bluntly, a teasing edge to his voice.

Cozarto blushed. "I—"

Giotto took Cozarto's collars and pulled him towards himself, their face only a few centimeters apart. "Don't worry," Giotto said, breath fanning the other's red face, "I like it."

"Giotto…" Cozarto leaned forward, capturing Giotto's lips in his own. Giotto kissed back, just as eager. The lipstick was smudging lightly. Especially when Cozarto licked Giotto's lips, the light strawberry taste of the make up on the redhead's tongue. Giotto closed his eyes and let Cozarto enter his mouth, with him roughly grabbing onto Cozarto's hair, making them closer than ever. Their bodies were touching, and then grinding against each other.

Pulling apart (out of the need for oxygen, but nearly ten minutes of making out with no breaks was pretty impressive, really), Giotto said, "You know, this is really interesting. I've never kissed anyone with lipstick before. Let's go to my office. I've scarred my guardians enough. I don't think they'll be too pleased with me having sex in the corridor."

He paused and tilted his head. He brought a finger to his lips, noticing the sticky substance of the lipstick smeared to the corner of his mouth. "Or maybe they _will _be pleased. You think we can orchestrate an orgy—"

"Giotto!"

"What?"

* * *

**A/N: Well that was a bit weird. But it was fun to write! :3 I always imagined Giotto as a crossdresser who does it during missions or when he's bored as shit.**

**Review! :D**


End file.
